Faking It
by Vyktorja
Summary: Harry Potter is now Harry Lestrange. His world is dark and he revels in it. My summary is weird. But give it a try. This is AU.


Disclaimer: Harry Potter? What do you mean "Is it mine?" It does not belong to me. I am merely borrowing Harry Potter and his little friends for recreational joy. You know. Like tennis. Please carry on with your lives. No owner of Harry Potter here.

Don't know who this will be yet. I figure I should warn you, it could go either way. I might make Harry a dear little boyfriend (most likely to be honest), or for the sake of strong females out there, I might make him a dear little girlfriend.

Oh how the pendulum swings. Also, there will be sexual situations most likely. It's a toss up b/w slash and hetero.

This is a very dark fic. There is no boy who lived. Lily and James were killed early on in the war, due to maneuvering by Tom Riddle and more or less legal jargon, Harry was blood adopted by the Lestranges. Harry was taken in about 2 months after birth.

Okay. Start reading.

Whispers could be heard from the room. Soft and quick like little snakes. The ornate oak door was slightly cracked and a tiny light spilled into the dark halls of the manor. Inside the room, a black oak desk was placed against the wall in front of the window. Deep red curtains blocked the moonlight from entering and further illuminating the room. Books lined the walls haphazardly and giant bears littered the floor. Their mutilated bodies surrounded the king sized bed that was the centerpiece of the room. Lush pillows were scattered on the deep red comforter on the bed. Seated on the edge of that bed was a little dark haired boy.

In front of the boy was an odd small creature that wore a dirty pillowcase and had huge ears and eyes.

Trembling it said, "P..p..p..please, sir. Twiggy does not want to.."

"Am I not your Master, Twiggy?" The little boy cut off the creature, "Don't you want to be good. Because you are being very bad." The little, soft, angelic voice waited before asking, "Do you want to make me sad?"

"Master, no….master…sir Twiggy wants to be good. Twiggy wants to make master happy" Big ears flopped forward as the creature vigorously nodded its head back and forth.

"Then do it" hissed the boy. He shoved what he was holding in his hand forward and suddenly the creature's eyes were illuminated. A tiny fire was held in boy's hand. He bounced it like a ball and its eerie white light intensified.

Twiggy's hands twitched as it took the tiny flame and lifted it to his eye. The little boy's hair shook as he gave a nod of encouragement. Twiggy then swallowed the flame.

In the hallway, the room suddenly went dark and silent. The silence held for but a moment before, screaming could be heard throughout the manor and a dull glow could be seen in the room.

A woman, petite with curly dark hair appears in the hallway and enters the room. Dispassionately she observes the house elf being burnt from inside out. Then amusement enters her deep black eyes as an exasperated smile curves her blood red lips when she watches her son.

The glow accentuates his pale face and messy dark hair as his eerie green eyes take in the scene. Glee evident on his cherubic face, he smiles beatifically at the still writhing and screaming house elf.

"Darling, what have I told you about playing with the house elves late at night?" The woman approached the bed and vanished his clothes while she got out his night robes.

"Not to do it", he pouted as the elf finally burnt to a crisp leaving only the little flame behind.

"Then heed your mother and go to bed", the woman snapped.

"But I was having fun"

"And so will the creatures that love five year old little wizard boys that don't mind their mums."

"Come on lovey, let's get you all settled then." With gentle hands she slipped on his night robes and tucked him in the covers.

The woman's dark eyes observed the boy as he played with the little fire and she smoothed his hair. "I better not hear you complaining in the morning when we go visit the Malfoys. You know you were supposed to be in bed."

"But Twiggy is supposed to do what I say. I wanted milk but he wouldn't get me some," the pout grew on his beautiful lips even as something dark flickered in his eyes, "so I made him play with me. I didn't know it would make him so loud though."

"Well I am impressed, dearie, but you still need to get some shut eye."

"Yes, mum. G'night." Dark eyes watched eyelids cover the emerald eyes before she replied, "Good night, my dark princling."


End file.
